User talk:Bergsmit
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Thurstan (Talk) 10:29, 28 March 2009 Zonder templates pagina's aanmaken Het kan ook zonder templates, die inderdaad een beetje onnatuurlijk zijn. Neem het artikel over Floris I van Holland (1030-1061). Dit noemt zijn vader Dirk, als Dirk III van Egmond (Hierosolomyta) van HOLLAND 981/985-1039. Als je in plaats hiervan Dirk III van Holland (c983-1039) schrijft, dan is er een link van de pagina van Floris naar de pagina van zijn vader. Dus vierkante-haak-openen vierkante-haak-openen naam_van_de_pagina vierkante-haak-sluiten vierkante-haak-sluiten. Als de naam van de pagina niet past in de tekst, dan is er de volgende optie Dirk III van Egmond (Hierosolomyta) van HOLLAND 981/985-1039. De tekst voor de lijn | is de link, de tekst achter de lijn is wat afgebeeld wordt op de pagina. Rtol 07:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Lutgardis gaat de goede kant op! We hebben ons nog niet echt vastgelegd op de categorisatie van de adel, maar dynasty is op dit moment niet voorzien. Kan natuurlijk ingebouwd worden, maar dan het liefst consistent. Zie Forum:Nobility Rtol 12:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Ik heb het kale template bij mij apart gezet, zodat ik het telkens weer opnieuw kan gebruiken en dan zal ik ongetwijfeld weer met nieuwe vragen komen,; voorlopig moet ik me nog vertrouwd zien te maken met deze wiki. Bergsmit 12:49, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Welkom - again! Hello, Fred! Another pensioner. And another who likes kruiswoordpuzzels. A man who has "32.390 personen" on a database. We will get on fine together. My links with the Netherlands are mostly through my adopted daughter. Her birth mother has a Dutch father, Henk BARENDREGT; and my daughter has married a man who has a Dutch father, Gerrit Arend RENTING. I hope you and Rtol can cooperate on improving the Dutch language section of this wiki. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:58, 29 March 2009 (UTC) WeRelate :Ik was net vertrouwd met WeRelate toen ik daar een conflict kreeg op basis van het geloof. Ik heb ruim 60.000 verbeteringen en merges gedaan in 2 maanden en werd dan ook zeer gewaardeerd, maar toen ik het bullshit noemde dat Adam en Eva 4000 jaar voor christus leefden en ik vond dat in een serieuze genealogie onmogelijk een verbinding kon worden gemaakt tussen het heden en adam en eva toen werd ik er uit gegooid. Onbegrijpelijk vind ik het ook dat daar Admins hele dagen bezig zijn commercials voor de LDS kerk in te brengen terwijl ze hun eigen genealogie verwaarlozen en zelfs hun eigen merges niet doen. Heb je ooit gekeken naar de software en de wijze van werken op WeRelate ? Bergsmit 30 March 2009 (UTC) We hebben hier nog geen test case gehad met fictionele of religieuze stambomen. De sfeer is cooperatief en gemoedelijk, dus ik heb er wel vertrouwen in. Rtol 13:38, 30 March 2009 (UTC)Ik ben allergisch voor hemelbestormers. Op het eerste gezicht lijkt het invoeren van gegevens en het vormgeven van pagina's erg beperkend. Ze hebben wel veel data. Rtol 19:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :Dat is nu juist het probleem ! Hun software vind ik echt uitstekend, het werkt fantastisch makkelijk, heel veel schakels liggen klaar, waaraan je je eigen stamboom en kwartierstaat kan vastmaken, doublures worden min of meer automatisch ontdekt en een merge/samenvoegings tool is aanwezig. Ontstellend jammer dat dit wordt misbruikt om voorouders alsnog met Adam en Eva te verbinden en tot hun LSD god te brengen. Robin Patterson heeft aan die software ook zijn bijdragen geleverd, dus vraag ik mij af waarom hij die software hier niet gebruikt, daar moeten toch gegronde redenen voor zijn. Ik kan er me wel een paar bedenken: doordat het samenvoegen zo makkelijk is en zo dwangmatig wordt aangeboden zijn er nog wel eens users die dan niet crities kijken en alles mergen, ook kinderen die voor hun ouders geboren zijn en mannen die al dood waren voor de geboorte van hun vrouw, of niet geboren waren toen hun vrouw al gestorven was; bovendien door het invoeren van gedcoms ontstaan er zo maar duizenden doublures die weer samengevoegd moeten worden. Op dit moment is men bezig de gedcom procedure zo te wijzigen dat dat samenvoegen direct bij het uploaden van de gedcoms automatisch gebeurt. :Toch lijken me gedcom import procedures essentieel, vooral als ik aan iemand denk die zijn database van 600.000 personen elders wil onderbrengen om deze voor het nageslacht te bewaren, hoe zou dat hier moeten ? Bergsmit 19:43, 30 March 2009 (UTC) upload Gedcom files Some contributors have uploaded using GEDCOMs. See Help talk:Loading Gedcoms. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:37, 29 March 2009 (UTC) User:Yewenyi heeft een programma geschreven: LoadingGedcoms. Ik heb de manual gereorganiseerd. Er zijn drie downloads, en dan is er een .exe naar een menu-gestuurd programme. Yewenyi kan 4-6 pagina's per minuut maken met dit programma. Rtol 20:59, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Het lukt mij op de een of andere manier niet. Alvorens ik nieuwe pagina's aanmaak wil ik eerst controleren of die niet al bestaat, maar een compare procedure kan ik niet vinden. Blijkt er achteraf toch een dubbele inbreng geweest te zijn dan wil ik samenvoegen, maar een samenvoegingsprocedure kan ik ook niet vinden. Bovendien kan ik geen speciale pagina vinden waar het systeem aangeeft welke dubbelen er al gesignaleerd zijn of waarvan vermoed wordt dat er dubbelen zouden kunnen zijn. Kun je hier wat helderheid over verschaffen of verwijzen naar plekken waar ik dat kan vinden ? Bergsmit 07:26, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Fred, you can read English OK. Please read the last paragraphs of Help talk:Loading Gedcoms. I can sometimes understand a bit of Dutch: "een compare procedure kan ik niet vinden" and "een samenvoegingsprocedure kan ik ook niet vinden" is an important point. From what I remember reading, Yewenyi's program creates a page in the standard form - Full Name {Geborenjahr-Deathyear) - then tells you if there is a page already. Here is what his page says about it: "If there is already an individual who meets this criteria you will start editing that individual. If no such individual exists you will have a blank edit box. If the latter is the case, copy the individual code to the edit box. Edit this code to make it prettier, preview if required and save." Richard can translate that for you. I hope it answers the questions. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:42, 1 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I'll try it.Bergsmit 13:51, 1 April 2009 (UTC) copying from elsewhere http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Auteursrechten — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:09, 2 April 2009 (UTC) User page See ; "Editing user pages". Goodnight! — Robin Patterson (Talk) 14:19, 2 April 2009 (UTC) Your new fast but empty "info page articles" Impressive addition of two articles per minute. But no content until each gets an info page. Will you be doing info pages in the morning? — Robin Patterson (Talk) 00:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) I go to the Genealogy:info pages first edit box, paste the name in, hit the button, and put detail where it needs it. Then I save the info page. Then I go to the article, paste the "info article template" in, and see if it needs anything. Often it does not. I save the article. (WeRelate is having problems. I have read some of its watercooler.) — Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:44, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Your very recent message to me starts with asking what seems to be the same thing: "From a personpage I go to a new or old /info page by typing /info in the address. Is there a way to do this faster ? I have to use the new standard info template, but where can I find a good one, ...". Don't type "/info" anywhere. Just follow the easy steps I mentioned above and have now slightly expanded and made bold. If you have an existing article, there is just a little more work after the info page is created: you have to move each section of the existing article up to follow the right headings, such as "Biography". Maybe I can do one and save after every text move, so that you can follow the page history to see what I do. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:31, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :Robin, I will change my tactic (is this english?). I will not longer produce empty pages, with empty frames, but I will transfer names into existing pages, if I found an existing page for that person or make a new complete page, when I have time for that. :Please consider that I am a newbie or newcomer (what is english?) and I have the wiki system to learn, I don't know anything of that but thanks to Richard Tol and you I begin to learn a little bit. Thanks again ! Fred Bergman 11:49, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::("Tactic" is good English, but you may be thinking of the yachting term "change tack"; "newbie" and "newcomer" are both good English.) See reply above the previous heading! Now I have found one of your ancestors with no info page: Jacobus BERGMAN 1811-1861. I will give him one, then merge the info stuff with the existing article, in short steps as discussed above. Right now. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 08:46, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I just did the same with my grandmother Johanna Elisabeth Maria BEIJENVELD 1879-1965 and all is right, but still and again I have the Ancestryfile and Leo van der Pas problem, the site of Leo doesn't work, it seems ! New problem is that in my database all family has CAPITALS; is it possible to move automatic surname page BERGMAN to Bergman? Fred Bergman 09:11, 5 April 2009 (UTC) :See below. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I saw what you did; is moving just renaming ?Fred Bergman 09:19, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Merging is handtyping/cut and paste to the new page and REDIRECT the old page ???? Fred Bergman :To rename a page, just "Move" it (as you did with that man you gave an extra bracket to, last night!) - that preserves the history. "Merging" in this example is all done on one page: study the history of the article, see how the old material was gradually merged in to the new "templated" structure. There are other sorts of merging, not relevant to this exercise. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:02, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Done So please study the history of each page. And next time don't poke your nose in until you know that I have finished. Your edit possibly disappeared because I saved without preview. Anyway, why delete something you don't understand? You may have been making it impossible for Dutch speakers to see Dutch interface. Maybe you do understand what you were deleting? If so, tell me! Capital letters in page names and text do not affect the computer work, but you need to cut them down for some lines in the templates, such as "Surname". You will see which ones I left. I will have a look at that person you mentioned with problems. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 09:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for all your work you just did for me, it helps a lot ! I answered your question immediately and it was saved: Fred Bergman 10:04, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Dates in round brackets, not slashes Slashes create subpages. You will risk big problems if you do not use standard round brackets before creating info pages. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 15:48, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Okay, I will prepare and changes pagenames ! I meet more difficulties then expected, but until this moment it is easy to repair that. I cannot see that after the last there is a blanc or not, so it happens often that the info pages must be renamed. Fred Bergman 15:54, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Round brackets give problems ! Hello Robin, I changed person page name by change ca in c ; / in bef or aft; and I put round brackets around )his. But the new made infopages don't match with the new names of the person pages. Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-bef 1466), was ca 1381-/1466; the new made infopage named itself Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-bef 1466)/info. The peronpage gives then Warning- Page "Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-bef 1466)/info" does not exist. ''' I added in the address /info and I got a new infopage, called '''Gerrit van Culemborg (c1381-/1466/info It seems that the person page has 2 different names 1 you see and 1 other in the address. I tried the same for other persons, same problem ! Fred Bergman 16:28, 5 April 2009 (UTC) The problems continue exist, every changed name person page gives this problem. Infopage should not exist, but if I try to rename the infopage to the name that is mentioned in the message (paste), then I receive a new message: U kunt een pagina niet hernoemen naar dezelfde paginanaam (You cannot rename a page to the same name of the page)! So, what to do now? Perhaps does the softwarem need time to accept the new person page name? I was very enthousiastic busy with all persons at User:Bergsmit/Ancestors Gerard van Essevelt, but now it looks to be ended in generation 13. And there are 38 generations, but I hope and think that many persons allready exists here, so I have first to look for that to prevent unnecessary duplicates.Fred Bergman 17:18, 5 April 2009 (UTC) I am solving the problem by giving both pages a new name. That works ! Fred Bergman 21:03, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Lineage Catharina-Amalia van Oranje-Nassau (2003)/Ancestors Zie Catharina-Amalia van Oranje-Nassau (2003)/Ancestors en Rtol 11:52, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Lineage from Charlemagne to Willem-Alexander :Hi Fred. Ik heb een lijn gecreeerd: Lineage from Charlemagne to Willem-Alexander die je naar hartelust kunt veranderen en gebruiken: . Merk op dat ik het # teken gebruik in plaats van zelf te tellen. Van de 34 generaties staan er maar 4 of zo op Wikia Geneaology, dus ik geef er de voorkeur aan de eerst de mensen toe te voegen en dan later het generatie nummer aan te passen. Ook kun je niet Willem-Alexander's generatie nummer aan passen zonder ook Beatrix' nummer aan te passen enzovoort. Helaas betekent dit dat je met de oudste generaties moet beginnen en dat het dus een tijd duurt voor dat je bij de huidige generatie bent. Groet Richard Rtol 12:41, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::Je riep een template in dezelfde template aan, en dat creert een oneindige loop. Zie hoe je documentatie kunt maken zonder problemen te creeren. Rtol 13:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafel Bij Meabh A.M. Tol (2008-) vind je een grafiek van 6 generaties. Rtol 12:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ik vind eigenlijk dat er teveel categorieën zijn die dan ook nog eens moeten worden verwijderd als er een connectie nieuw wordt gevonden (en wie deelt dat iedereen mede?) of juist een connectie ondeugdelijk wordt gevonden. Fred :Ik schrijf tzt een bot die dit automatiseert. Rtol 12:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Hallo Richard, deze chart is ook leuk voor Leo. Ik heb bij hem ook zoiets neergezet, dan kan hij daar ook mee hobbyen. Fred Bergman 12:53, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Info page procedure: more progress Hello, Fred, I've had a busy day. New people from your database Here is a two-part section from my talk page that I have not answered yet: :"there appear not removable(?) templates check AFN page and Genealogics Person ID 1 Genealogics - Leo van de Pas http://genealogics.org/getperson.php?tree=LEO&personID=, so I cannot use this template anymore for duplicating. :"The way I will work is as follows. :"First link personpage to my genea database or copy my genea database to the person, second templates to person and person/info, third geneadata cut and paste to person/info. Is this the right way ? First paragraph: never mind about AFN; enter number if you have one but do nothing if not; same with Genealogics Person ID. And I mean "do nothing"; "not removable(?) templates"??? - do not remove any template unless it is causing a problem. Later you or another editor may want it or a bot may use it. Second and third paragraphs - getting data from your genea database: *"First link personpage to my genea database or copy my genea database to the person" **'Not if there is no wiki page for that person' (maybe you do a search if you think someone may have created a page with a slightly different name) - instead (in a window or tab separate from your database) create the info page first, using the foolproof input box on Genealogy:Info pages. Paste as much data as you can, straight from your database, but changing names of people to the wiki standard with round brackets etc. Save info page (and don't look at it except to copy its name). Go back to Genealogy:Info pages and paste the pagename into the second inputbox (without the "/info"). Hit Enter or click the button. Save the article straight away just to be sure that you have it. Then edit it to add other text from your database and a link to that under "External links". **However, if there is already a page for that person, just move the page if necessary to give it round brackets for dates. Then use the page name to create the info page as noted above, starting with Genealogy:Info pages. When the info page is all filled in and saved, come back and work on the article, adding the info article template at the top then moving old stuff up to fit under the new headings (or deleting it if it appears elsewhere), then copying and pasting anything else you like from your database and creating a link to your database under "External links". Round bracket problems I guess that these were only with existing pages. Change the article name, and the infopage name, and the name in two places on the info page: near the top (I think) and about half way down (a little way above the "Short description"). If you have any articles with slashes, I suggest that you change them as soon as possible. Tell me tomorrow if there are still problems. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:33, 6 April 2009 (UTC) You may create pages that are all in Dutch Ask me (tomorrow) or Rtol how, if you have not found out already. Search for "Multilingualism". — Robin Patterson (Talk) 13:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Ahnentafel Ik zag het probleem en heb gisteravond een tijd er op gepuzzeld. Volgens mij is het een software probleem dat ergens diep in Wikia zit. Er is niets mis met jouw toepassing, er is niets mis met de paginas waarop je het toepast, en er is niets mis met de template zelf. Rtol 08:35, 8 April 2009 (UTC)